Draco and Remus in the Muggle World
by BLOODTHIRSTY1
Summary: Vivian and Jorgette hold Remus and Draco captive in the muggle world for every weekend. What craziness will unravel??? v/r d/j


Setting: In Vivian's room at LATE night, with no one other than them at home.  
  
V=Vivian  
  
J=Jorgette  
  
  
  
D=Draco  
  
  
  
R=Remus  
  
  
  
Thinking= []  
  
  
  
(They are talking in their bunk beds.)  
  
  
  
Jorgette: You like Lupin! You like Lupin!  
  
  
  
Vivian: I do NOT!!!  
  
  
  
Jorgette: Oh, yes you do.  
  
  
  
Vivian: NO!  
  
  
  
Jorgette: Oh.look at you blush.  
  
  
  
Vivian: Well.maybe a little.(blushing Hotly)  
  
  
  
Jorgette: A LITTLE?! Yeah right.  
  
  
  
Vivian: Maybe a little more.BUT YOU LIKE DRACO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Jorgette: (speechless.)  
  
  
  
Jorgette: (claps hand and CRASH!!!) Remus appear in adorable (You know Vivian wrote this part) wolfy pajamas. Vivian: What the-!  
  
  
  
Vivian claps and summons Draco into the room.  
  
  
  
Remus: huh?  
  
  
  
D: Where in the bloody world are we? (He was wearing a teddy bear pj with little fluffy bright yellow slippers, his usual gelled hair was all messed up like a screwed up afro...) R: I don't know.  
  
  
  
Vivian: Remus Lupin...I do declare my love to you.  
  
  
  
J: I LOVE U, DRACO!!!!  
  
  
  
D: Huh??? What??? (Yawn)  
  
  
  
R: I demand to know that this is about!  
  
  
  
V&J: We r in love...... (sigh)(glancing at the horizon dreamingly, like they have lost their senses)(Which they have) D&R: Ok...We will be leaving now.  
  
  
  
V: There is no door, window, and/or escape route.  
  
  
  
D&R: NOO  
  
  
  
D&R: I don't want to stay with these crazy freaks!!!!!  
  
  
  
V: I like werewolves.  
  
  
  
R: (looks around) But there aren't any in here.  
  
  
  
V: Oh yes there is...in fact...two.  
  
  
  
J: Come on, Draco...please stay...we had a hard time finding you guys  
  
  
  
D: Probably cause I was in the intimate room....  
  
  
  
(J&D are having their own conversation.) (so is V&R)  
  
  
  
(Remus and Vivian's conversation)  
  
  
  
R: What do you mean there are 2???  
  
  
  
V: I mean...me and you.  
  
  
  
(Say it out loud, it rhymes)  
  
  
  
R: You are a werewolf???  
  
  
  
V-Yes and it's a gift not a curse.  
  
  
  
R: Really?  
  
  
  
V: Really.  
  
  
  
R: Really really?  
  
  
  
V: Really really.  
  
  
  
R: Really really really?  
  
  
  
V: Really really really.  
  
  
  
R: Really really really really?  
  
  
  
V: Really really really really.  
  
  
  
R- Are you sure?  
  
  
  
V: For god's sakes!!!! I'm supposed to be the psycho in this fic!!!!  
  
  
  
R: Are you calling me a psycho????  
  
  
  
(Jorgette and Draco's conversation)  
  
  
  
D: So now that you have kidnapped us...what do you want?! You know instead of talking to you, I could have been checking out some hot girls who are dying to get me...  
  
  
  
J: Hey...you have been out with sooo many girls that you don't know the names of each one of them!!! And I'm not gonna be one of them...  
  
  
  
D: What makes you think I'm gonna go out with you??? If you were in Hogwarts, Neville will be to cool for you...and Hermione go will be actually one of the hot girls...  
  
  
  
J: You are such a...a....a...umm...  
  
  
  
D: A what huh? Muggle? You are even worse than Hermoine at least she's a mudblood...MUGGLE!!!  
  
  
  
Silent. rage building up in Jorgette.  
  
  
  
J:(Takes out a camera and snaps a photo of Draco...)  
  
  
  
J: HA HA  
  
  
  
D: (Tries hard to remain calm) [too bad she's a girl...or else i would have avadaed her]  
  
  
  
D: What do you..you. want MUGGLE?!!!!  
  
  
  
(Vivian come into the conversation, magically)  
  
  
  
V: Ok, now you are being blackmailed! You have to stay in the muggle world for every weekend!  
  
  
  
D: AM I HEARING CORRECTLY?! YOU WANT ME, THE MAN THAT EVERY WITCH AND PROBABABLEY EVERY MUGGLE IF THEY KNEW ME WORSHIPS, TO STAY IN THIS MINY, DIRTY, LOW-CLASS, MUGGLE HOUSE FOR THE REST OF THE WEEKENDS OF MY LIFE INSTEAD OF ENJOYING PLEASURABLE COMPANIONSHIP OF THE GIRLS I LIKE FOR HALF AN HOUR!!!! ARE YOU DIM???  
  
  
  
V&J: Hmmmmm, Pretty much.  
  
  
  
D: (taking a deep breath) I don't care if you show anybody in Hogwarts the picture.(yeah, right, like he meant it.)  
  
  
  
J: oh..yeah you do.yup.you do.first, I'll show it to the trio.then, Pansy, Judy, Laura, Jenny.and oh what's her name again??? You know the one with the pigtails in HufflePuff, that you mercilessly rejected to a date.???  
  
  
  
D: What are you talking about?  
  
  
  
J: Why did I bother asking you? Oh! Cindy!!! Yeah, Cindy Vega.  
  
  
  
D: Huh?  
  
  
  
J: And then she'll babble it to the whole world, since she hates you now, you know.that includes, of course, your stuck up "high-class" Malfoy family and Voldie.so, I want you to be with me.  
  
  
  
D: Okay. (The conversation could have gone on forever.but since Jorgette is VERY nice person, she cut it a lot shorter.)  
  
  
  
(Remus and Vivian is just waiting, listening to the conversation)  
  
  
  
V: How about you Remus? Do you agree to spending time in the muggle world, with meeee?  
  
  
  
R: Sure, I would be glad to emjoy the pleasures of being a muggle.(He trying to act grown up, because of Draco and Jorgette's childishness.)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Will Draco and Remus regret this decision? .. . .  
  
  
  
A/N- Bloodthirsty-Ok this is written by bloodthirsty and Mavis. This is bloodthirsty's third fic and mavis's first. Don't flame. Constructive criticism is welcomed. Mavis talking-We're trying to write a humorous fic.we're doing our best.Review..please! :: puppy-look (one of the worse in the world)::::waves goodbye:: 


End file.
